Ewig wie das Universum
by Merilflower
Summary: Einfach lesen! [Taito]


Hi Leutz!  
  
Also erstmal will ich darauf hin weisen, dass dies eine Taito Story ist. Also wer mit diesen zwei als Paar nichts anfangen kann und es nicht mag sollte besser nicht weiter lesen!  
  
Den anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß bei lesen und rede gar nicht lange weiter!  
  
  
  
Ewig wie das Universum  
  
Auf einem Schloß wurde eine Party veranstaltet. Fast alle waren da und amüsierten sich prächtig. Tai tanzte mit Sora und Takeru mit Hikari. Er hatte es endlich geschafft sie, nach mehren Anläufen aufzufordern. Er war nämlich so verschossen in sie, dass er keinen vernünftigen Satz, in ihrer Nähe heraus brachte. Als er es dann endlich geschafft hatte meinte Kari nur: „Na, endlich! Dachte schon du fragt nie!", und lächelte ihn so zuckersüß an, dass T.K. im siebten Himmel schwebte.  
  
Yamato saß zusammen mit Davis und Yolei an der Bar. Die beiden unterhielten sich allerdings über Dinge, die Yamato nicht sonderlich interessierten und so driftete er immer weiter mit seinen Gedanken ab.  
  
Er wußte es schon lange. Zwar nie wirklich, aber er wußte es und nun wo er ihn dort tanzen sah. Sah wie kleine Schweißperlen in seinem Gesicht glitzerten. Sah wie seine Harre schon ganz nass waren. Sah wie er sich bewegte und gab, er einfach er war... Ja da wurde es Yamato ganz deutlich. Er hatte sich verliebt. Und dass vollkommen hoffnungslos.  
  
Alles lief wie in Zeitlupe ab. Yamato beobachtet ihn ganz genau. Jede Bewegung, jedes noch so kleine Detail. Taichi sah heute Abend besonders gut aus. Eigentlich sah er immer gut aus, aber heute hatte er etwas an sich, dass Yamato's Blick an ihn fesselte. Ihn nicht mehr losließ...  
  
... bis er gestört wurde und sich unfreiwillig von Taichi abwendete.  
  
„Hmm... Ja, was?" Er musste erst einmal seine Gedanken neu sortieren. „Ja, wie du die Party findest!", fragte Davis nun schon zum zweiten mal. „Ach, die Party? Ja ganz gut!"  
  
Yamato sah wieder zur Tanzfläche. Ganz enttäuscht darüber, dass er nun seinen letzten Gedanken verloren hatte. Er entdeckte Takeru eng umschlugen mit Hikari auf ein langsames Lied tanzen. Matt mußte schmunzeln, denn er wußte wie sehr T.K. verschossen war.  
  
Dann war Sora in seinem Blickfeld, die gerade auf ihn zu kam und sich erschöpft neben ihn setzte. „Puh... Das ist anstrengend! Taichi ist ein richtiger Wirbelwind, der kann gar nicht genug kriegen! Aber mir hat's jetzt gereicht!" Taichi... wo war der eigentlich. „Wo ist er denn?", „Wer?" „Na, Taichi!", fragte Matt nun etwas ungeduldig und enttäuscht als er ihn nicht ausmachen konnte. „Keine Ahnung! Wohl irgendwo im Gewusel!", meinte Sora nur. Sie ging nicht weiter drauf ein und drehte sich zur Bar um. Sie wollte sich etwas zu trinken bestellen und dem jungen Heeren, der sie bediente, schöne Augen machen. Sora flirtete heftig und schenkte Yamato keine weiter Beachtung.  
  
Er war also verliebt. Dass wußte er nun ganz genau.  
  
Yamato hatte keine Lust mehr sich das Geturtel von Sora und ihrer neuen Errungenschaft auf der einen Seite und auf der anderen das Gebrabbel von Davis an zutun, der mißmutig Takeru und Hikari beobachtete. Er ging ohne von den anderen beachtet zu werden in den, an dem Ballsaal anliegenden Garten. Dort setzte sich Yamato auf eine Bank.  
  
Verliebt. Verliebt in einem Jungen. Verliebt in einen Jungen, der ihn noch um den Verstand brachte, wenn er noch weiter an ihn dachte. Dachte an Taichi. Dachte an Taichi, der ihm sein Herz geraubt hatte. Aber nicht erst heute. Nicht seit kurzem, sondern schon lange. Ja schon lange hatte Yamato ein seltsames Gefühl in Taichis Nähe verspürt. Ein neues wunderbares Gefühl. Ein Gefühl das er sich jedoch nicht erklären konnte. Ein Gefühl das er nicht verstand. Das er damals nicht verstand. Aber heute. Heute Abend verstand er es.  
  
Yamato beobachtet die Sterne, diese ganzen Sonnen und weit entfernten Planeten. Und so langsam kroch ein Gefühl der Traurigkeit in ihm hoch. Ja er schenkte jemand sein Herz. Einem Jungen der ihn nur als Freund sah. Als Freund und nicht mehr. Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Es wurde ihm erst jetzt bewußt. In diesem Moment wünschte sich Yamato nichts sehnlichster als auf einem dieser weit entfernten Sternen zu sein. Aber das ging ja nicht. Leider...  
  
Andererseits konnte er sich nichts schöneres vorstellen, als mit Tai zusammen zu sein. Ihn berühren und küssen zu dürfen. Ihn zu spüren. Ganz zu spüren. Ihn lieben zu können ohne Rücksicht auf andere. Ohne Rücksicht auf sich selbst. Sich soweit zu verausgaben, ohne den anderen nicht mehr leben zu können. Nicht mehr leben zu können ohne Taichi ...  
  
Ja dass wünschte er sich.  
  
„Der Himmel ist traumhaft schön heute Nacht, nicht?" Yamato fuhr erschrocken zusammen. War das nicht Taichi? Langsam drehte er den Kopf und erblickte ihn. Tai. Er hatte sich unbemerkt neben Yamato gesetzt, als dieser mit seinen Gedanken weit weg, in einer anderen Welt, gewesen war. Einer Welt die nur in seiner Phantasie existieren könne und niemals für die Wirklichkeit geschaffen war.  
  
Yamato starrte Taichi regelrecht an. Bis er dies bemerkte vergingen einige Augenblicke. Als es ihm bewußt wurde, schaute er schnell nach unten. Er merkte wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Es war der Schreck darüber, ertappt worden zu sein bei seinen Gedanken. Gedanken um und mit Tai.  
  
„Siehst du den Mond?" Yamato blickte nach oben. Verwundert über die Frage. Ja natürlich sah er den Mond. Wie konnte man ihn bei so einem klaren Himmel übersehen. Außerdem hatte er sich ja gerade noch gewünscht auf so einem Himmelskörper, weit weg von hier und jetzt, zu sein. Also antwortete er mit einem einfachen ja. „Nein, ich meine ob du ihn richtig siehst. So wie er wirklich ist?" Yamato war sehr verwundert. Ihm klopfte das Herz so sehr das er glaubte es zerspringe gleich. „Er ist wunderschön und bezaubernd. Atemberaubend... Aber auch unendlich weit weg und einsam. Einsam und verlassen. Dennoch hat er so eine Anziehung auf die Menschheit, dass sie sich ein Leben ohne ihn nicht mehr vorstellen können. Und so eine Anziehung übst auch du auf mich aus." Yamato drehte ungläubig den Kopf. Hatte er eben wirklich das vernommen was immer wieder in seinem Kopf widerhallte.  
  
Er starrte Taichi wieder an, aber diesmal völlig bewußt. Taichi sah weiter hinauf in die schwarze Nacht mit den funkelten Steinen und meinte nun leise, fast schüchtern: „Das wollte ich dir nur mal sagen. Denn kaum, dass du und damit das Gefühlt, das du mir gibst, nur wenn ich einen Blick in deine unglaublichen Augen werfen kann oder ich dich zufällig berühren darf, gegangen bist, fühle ich mich einsam und verlassen. Verlassen, so wie sich die Menschen ohne den Mond fühlen, wenn er nicht da ist. Das alles hört sich für dich jetzt total bescheuert an, und ich weiß, du empfindest nicht das selbe unbeschreiblich Gefühl wie ich es für dich spüre, aber ich wollte dir einfach mal sagen was ich empfinde. Dir sagen, dass ich dich liebe." Bei den letzten Worten hatte Taichi den Kopf gedreht und direkt Yamatos Augen geschaut. Yamato sah in den Augen Taichis, dass es ernst gemeint war. Dass jeder Satz, jedes Wort so gemeint war, wie es Taichi gesagt hatte.  
  
Aber Yamato verstand immer noch nicht. Etwas in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, dass das alles nicht richtig sei. Und er wußte nicht warum. Er wußte nicht warum er so etwas dachte.  
  
Als Taichi im Begriff war zu gehen und aufstand, da von Yamato keine weitere Reaktion auf das von ihm eben gesagte kam, verstand Yamato. Verstand Tais Worte. Verstand ihre wahre Bedeutung.  
  
Er griff schnell nach Tais Handgelenk und richtet sich auf. Nun stand er ganz nah bei ihm. Bei Taichi. So nah, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sie von einander, so dass Yamato Tais Atem spürt. Ein Windstoß wehte Taichis Haare in sein Gesicht. Zärtlich streicht Matt sie beiseite, verharrt mit seiner Hand an Taichis Kinn. Immer näher kommen sich ihre Gesichter, schließen ihre Augen, warten auf das erhoffte. Kurz bevor Yamato mit seinem Mund Taichis berührt flüstert er noch: "Ich liebe dich auch, Taichi!"  
  
Ihre Lippen treffen sich. Sie versinken in einem endlosen Kuss. Ein Kuss für die Ewigkeit. Ewig wie Zeit, ewig wie die Welt, ewig wie das Universum, das sich in diesem Moment nur um die beiden dreht.  
  
~Ende~  
  
  
  
So, dass wars!  
  
C&C bitte an: merilflower@freenet.de  
  
ByeBye Eure Merilflower 


End file.
